Apa harus?
by donat bunder
Summary: Tidak segalanya harus dan perlu diceritakan.


Tidak semuanya harus diceritakan. Tidak semua orang ingin menjadi pendengar. Terutama kamu yang ingin didengarkan keluh kesahnya. Mereka hanya ingin tahu apa masalah mu, apa keluhan mu. Dan setelah tahu, ya sudah. Mungkin mereka akan jadikan cerita hari itu sebagai bahan obrolan dengan teman yang lainnya.

Iya, kamu dijadikan bahan obrolan teman mu dengan temannya, yang belum tentu teman mu.

Ketika kamu mengupload sebuah foto mu bersama teman mu, ke Instagram. Dengan caption bahagia... Belum tentu teman mu akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kamu ingin menunjukan kepada dunia.

Bahwasannya kamu bahagia berteman dengan dia. Bahwa dia, adalah teman terbaik yang kau punya. Sahabat yang selalu bisa diandalkan. Senang. Sedih.

Ketika kamu mengupdate sebuah story ke Instagram mu, mentag teman mu. Belum tentu teman mu akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kamu ingin menunjukan kepada dunia, bahwasannya kamu sedang melakukan hal menyenang dengan dia. Dengan teman mu. Sahabat mu.

Tetapi...

Lagi lagi sakit hati.

Lagi lagi kecewa.

Pertemanan yang memuakan.

Selalu begitu.

Sebuah lingkaran setan yang tidak akan ada habisnya. Tidak berujung. Dan memang, tidak akan ada ujungnya.

Suatu hari, ketika kamu benar benar terpuruk, dan kau hanya ingin sebuah pelukan hangat dari orang terkasih, terutama teman, di saat itu pula teman mu sibuk.

Bertanya lewat Whatsapp,

"Sedang di rumah?"

Tetapi tidak bisa langsung terbalas.

Padahal, ketika teman mu menchatting mu, kamu selalu berusaha membalas secepat mungkin.

Padahal kamu selalu berusaha, selalu berusaha ketika orang orang butuh kamu, kamu akan siap sedia.

Paling tidak dalam hal balas membalas chat diusahakan secepat mungkin, sekalipun saat itu ia tidak bisa membantu.

Mencoba berfikir positif, jika teman mu sedang sibuk atau hal lainnya.

Tetapi disaat itu pula perasaan mu semakin terpuruk.

Disaat itu pula pikiran pikiran aneh berseliweran. "Kamu bukan temannya." Itu katanya. Terekam jelas diotak suara suara aneh berkata hal demikian.

Kamu masih melihat smartphone kesayangan mu. Melihat, apakah ada notifikasi berupa balasan chat whatsapp dari teman mu.

Kamu sudah diujung tanduk. Rasa gelisah mu semakin memuncak. Hingga akhirnya kamu menangis tanpa bersuara.

Kamu masih mencoba, mengetikan satu-dua kalimat, bertanya, kepada teman mu. Tetapi endingnya tetap sama.

Tidak ada balasan.

Hingga akhirnya kau mengetikan "Aku sedang ingin di peluk. Butuh pelukan. Mau memelukku? Jika sedang tidak sibuk, nanti tolong dibalas ya, aku mau main kerumah. Tolong tenangkan aku."

Send.

Terlalu lelah menangis. Hingga terlelap.

Sakura POV.

"Hei. Tidak ingin bercerita?" Ino datang sembari berucap dengan membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya ke meja ku. Hari ini cukup sejuk, tidak panas, tetapi angin berhembus santai.

Sangat menyenangkan hati dan fikiran ku saat ini.

"Apa yang harus ku ceritakan? Jika ada masalah pasti aku akan menceritakannya kepada mu."

Aku berucap tanpa melihat Ino. Aku masih cukup sedih dengan kejadian tempo hari. Tetapi yaa...

"Saki, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak langsung membalas pesan mu. Aku benar benar tidak tahu saat itu kau sedang butuh aku."

Aku menyadari suara Ino, suara suara akan rasa bersalah.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, yang tempo hari lupakan saja. Mungkin emosi ku sedang tidak stabil."

Aku melihat Ino, dengan dibalas Ino yang melihat ku dengan tatapan bersalah.

That's liar.

Bullshit.

Dengan segala idealisme dan pemikiran ku sekarang, kejadian terdahulu, yang telah aku alami. Menceritakan segala unek unek, keresahan, kekhawatiran, pemikiran ku, segalanya.. Itu bukanlah penyelesaian yang tepat untukku.

Bahkan jika itu akan meringankan beban pikiran ku, itu juga tidak berhasil. Tidak efektif.

Permasalahan ku terhadap kepercayaan begitu banyak dirusak oleh orang terdekat ku. Kadang aku sendiri pun ragu dengan Ino. Dia orang terdekat dengan ku.

Tetapi jika aku jalan dengannya, menemani ia shopping atau ke suatu tempat, entah apapun itu, tak pernah ku lihat ia update story di instagram-nya. Men-tag aku, atau gimana apalah itu.

Kekanakan? Mungkin.

Atau emang jalan pikiran aku saja yang tidak normal.? Bisa jadi.

Entah. Aku pun sendiri tidak tahu.

Tapi yang aku rasakan adalah..

Saat Ino, jalan dengan Hinata, entah shopping, atau segala keinginan Ino... Ino update story di instagram-nya. Apakah ini bentuk kecemburuan sosial? Padahal aku dan Hinata juga sering jalan keluar bersama. Hangout, shopping, dan sebagainya.

Yang biasa dilakukan teman.

Sayangnya hingga saat ini aku tidak tahu, apa aku dianggap teman olehnya atau tidak.

Tapi teman, ya hanya sebuah kata. Kadang untuk berperilaku sebagai teman sangat susah.

Kadang rasa kepercayaan itu terkikis dengan segala pimikiran aneh aneh. Ditambah, entah sengaja atau tidak... Perilaku teman ku, interaksi antara aku dengan teman ku, seakan menambah kecurigaan ku tersebut.

Dengan background keluarga yang 'berantakan', ku kira ini menjadi ancaman tersendiri untuk diriku. Ibu ku yang jalan dengan lelaki lain, aku melihatnya sendiri, tetapi dia masih beralasan jika itu adalah temannya.

Pulang malam. Dan segala jal memuakan lainnya.

Serta Ayah yang selalu sabar mengahadapi perilaku Ibu dirumah.

Bahkan aku bermimpi, jika nanti mempunyai pasangan sehidup semati, berumah tangga, aku ingin calon suami ku nanti bisa seperti ayah.

Karena itulah aku mempunyai perasaan ini. Dan aku..

Aku tidak suka perasaan macam ini.

Padahal jika aku mau, aku bisa saja masa bodoh dengan segalanya.

"Ayolah, aku tahu mencoba menghiburku.. Aku benar benar minta maaf, Saki.."

Ino memang kepala batu. Tapi aku lebih keras lagi. Lebih batu.

"Sudah ku katakan, yang tempo hari lupakan saja. Jika terus diingat, bukan hanya kau yang sakit hati, Ino. Termasuk aku. Jadi lupakan saja, oke?"

Aku selalu mencoba jujur kepada teman atau pun diri sendiri, jika Ino terus membahasnya, rasa sakit itu pasti akan selalu ada. Memaafkan adalah hal yang terpenting. Aku mencoba memaklumi Ino. Aku mencoba berfikir positif.

Selalu mencoba untuk berfikir positif.

"Saki.."

Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan dengan memotong perkataan Ino.

Tapi aku mencoba membuat benteng agar tidak merasakan sakit itu.

"Ayo kita ke kelas. Sudah hampir masuk."

Menggandeng Ino, masuk ke kelas. Cukupkanlah aku yang merasakan perasaan berlubang tak terkira. Aku tak mau teman ku ikut merasakan apa yang ku rasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kerasahan sosial.

Keresahan hati yang author rasakan.

Semoga dari kalian yang membaca ini, gak ikut merasakan sakit hatinya.

Ya.. yang tadi dibilang aja, yaudahlah ya, cukup gue aja yang ngerasain.

Atau emang, itu cuman pemikiran aneh gue aja.

Gatau. Wkwk

Oiya, maapkeun, sempet diapus.

Eh terus publish lagi.

Goblg, wkwk.

.

.

.

Wattpad juga ada tapi gampanglah ya.

Eka,

Tangerang,

21 Juli 2019.


End file.
